Foolish games
by Faervel
Summary: Desde que me instalé en la nave, nuestra relación casi siempre se ha reducido al mismo juego, el del perro y el gato... [Ligero SpikeFaye. Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop pertenece a sus legítimos creadores. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

* * *

_**Foolish games**_

¿Quién narices se habrá creído que es? Esa recompensa era mía y él lo sabe perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, fueron mi terquedad y mi siempre presente ansia de dinero -sin olvidar la inestimable ayuda de Ed, por supuesto- las que me condujeron hasta el paradero de Thompson.

Fui yo la que se encargó de seguir su pista hasta aquel antro de mala muerte, la que tuvo que contonearse como una auténtica fulana para captar su atención, la que soportó el aliento de ese cretino y el asqueroso tacto de sus manos para mantenerlo ocupado. Yo.

¿Y él qué hizo? Simplemente apareció en el lugar apropiado, en el momento más oportuno. ¡Oh bendita casualidad! Aunque, como nunca he creído demasiado en eso de los encuentros fortuitos y las conjunciones cósmicas -especialmente cuando se trata del todopoderoso Spike Spiegel-, estoy segura de que el muy canalla estuvo pisándome los talones todo el rato, como el buitre que sigue el fétido rastro hasta la carroña. Y yo fui lo suficientemente torpe como para no darme cuenta de lo que se me venía encima.

Cuando lo vi aparecer en el local, tarareando aquella horrorosa cancioncilla, con ese andar característico y sus habilidosas manos colocadas distraídamente dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sentí que el pecho me estallaba de pura rabia. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía obtener siguiéndome hasta aquel lugar?. ¿Humillarme?. ¿Quedarse con parte de la recompensa?. ¿Todo a la vez?

Poco me faltó para salir disparada de mi asiento y preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo allí. Pero, claro, estando en plena cacería no podía permitirme el lujo de darle un puntapié en el trasero -aunque era lo que más me hubiese gustado en aquellos precisos instantes-. Un paso en falso y todo mi esfuerzo se iría al garete. ¡Con lo que me hacía falta el dinero!

Traté de poner mi mejor cara de póker, esa que utilizo para salir airosa de las más variopintas situaciones, pero, a pesar de mi innegable maestría, creo que mis dotes de actriz no fueron suficientes. El muy cretino sonrió de medio lado, celebrando con aire triunfal mi, para otros, imperceptible reacción.

Valiente caradura.

Se sentó en la barra, pidió un whisky y se limitó a esperar pacientemente hasta ver el cielo abierto. Y para mi desgracia lo vio. Porque, cuando por fin estaba a punto de detener al granuja de Thompson, el tipejo se dio cuenta de mi jueguecito y, al tiempo que sacaba su pistola, me propinó un empujón que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Ya se sabe, yo y mi mala suerte.

Gracias a la extraordinaria fuerza de aquel energúmeno, acabé rodando por el suelo -experiencia poco recomendable-, y él aprovechó mi desconcierto y la histeria de los demás clientes del local para salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras tanto, Spike -corrijo, el desgraciado de Spike-, salió corriendo detrás de él con su innata agilidad, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que parecía decir "sabía que la cagarías". Cómo me fastidia que tenga razón.

Después del aturdimiento inicial, traté de alcanzarlos en su frenética huida, pero dos calles más abajo perdí el rastro y decidí tirar la toalla. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a pasarme media noche corriendo como una loca por las calles de Marte sin dirección ni rumbo fijo. Así pues, mientras devoraba con ansia un cigarrillo tras otro, regresé al antro testigo de mi más reciente fracaso y monté de nuevo en mi nave para regresar a casa.

Supongo que a mi "querido" camarada no le costó demasiado hacerse con mi presa pues, poco tiempo después, se presentó en la Bebop con una par de rasguños en la cara, alguna que otra arruga de más en su eterno traje azul y, lo más importante, una cuenta corriente mucho más saneada que antes de todo el incidente. Al muy miserable le faltó tiempo para entregar a Thompson a la ISSP, recibiendo así el dinero de la recompensa. Mi recompensa.

Obviamente, le exigí que me diera al menos una parte de lo que había cobrado, pues no habría conseguido nada de no ser por mí, pero lo único que obtuve por respuesta fue una palmadita en el hombro. El muy cínico me dijo que la próxima vez fuese un poquito más profesional y que, quizás así, ganaría suficiente dinero como para despilfarrarlo en el casino, en las carreras de caballos o como Dios me diera a entender.

Será tonto del culo.

Tras ello, se perdió en las entrañas de la nave -como tantas otras veces-, y no volví a saber nada de ese ingrato hasta hace unos escasos minutos, momento en que, desdichada de mí, decidió dejar de hibernar en su cueva de metal, para compartir su existencia con el resto de los mortales.

Y ahora míralo. Tumbado todo lo largo que es en el sofá, como si fuera un auténtico pelele, con sus brazos larguiruchos y flexibles cruzados detrás de esa cabezota que no le sirve para mucho -más bien para nada-, y ese humeante cigarrillo -el último que quedaba en toda la nave, oh crueldades del destino- a medio consumir en sus labios.

¿Por qué me persigue su imagen allí donde vaya?. ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí también? Ocupando mi precioso espacio vital, contaminando con su sola presencia el aire que respiro, haciendo que mi tensión alcance cotas insospechadas…

Podría marcharme a otro lado con tal de no soportar su compañía, con tal de no aguantar la extraña visión de su pelo alborotado, pero no me da la gana. Yo llegué primero a la sala de estar y es él quien debería irse. De hecho, tendría que ponerme de pie ahora mismo y sacarle a patadas de aquí por lo que ha hecho hoy, darle bofetadas hasta que pidiese clemencia. Y sin embargo no lo hago. Porque quizás soy demasiado cobarde, o puede que esté irremediablemente acostumbrada a este tira y afloja que hay entre los dos, vete tú a saber.

Maldito imbécil.

Desearía borrar de un puñetazo esa sonrisa sardónica que siempre exhibe en su rostro. Mejor pensado, primero debería hacerle tragar el cigarro que se está fumando -¿o quizás sería mejor quitárselo para saborearlo yo?-, y luego podría darle un buen repaso a su cara bonita. El muy canalla es toda una eminencia a la hora de sacarme de mis casillas. Pero lo peor de todo es que sabe el efecto que tiene sobre mí y estoy segura de que lo disfruta en secreto.

Desde que me instalé en la nave, nuestra relación casi siempre se ha reducido al mismo juego, el del perro y el gato, por eso me resulta relativamente fácil leer esa complacencia en cada uno de sus gestos, en cada fluido movimiento de su cuerpo. Para el ojo inexperto, simplemente está viendo la televisión sin demasiado interés, sin embargo, para el ojo experto, el de Faye Valentine, está tomando nota de cada uno de mis murmullos, de cada uno de mis bufidos, de cada una de mis puñaladas mentales. De vez en cuando me lanza una mirada furtiva y sonríe burlonamente.

Será malnacido… sin duda alguna, sabe como provocarme.

Oh, sí, ya puedo sentir el veneno de la ira inundando cada una de mis venas, deseando salir por mi boca en forma de palabras lacerantes. Basta con que diga algo, cualquier cosa, para que toda esta rabia acumulada se desate y se lo lleve por delante. No sabe con quién se la está jugando.

- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? -me pregunta sin despegar la vista del televisor.

¿Qué es lo que miro?. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Al mayor imbécil que ha dado el suelo de Marte. A la persona más arrogante que he conocido en mi vida. Al sujeto más sinvergüenza, egoísta y despreocupado con el que he tenido el disgusto de convivir. En definitiva, a Spike Spiegel, cazarrecompensas. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Ante mi prolongado silencio, gira la cabeza hacia el lugar donde me encuentro y, con cierta curiosidad, clava sus ojos en los míos.

Y es justo en momentos como este en los que Faye, la fría y calculadora Faye, la que siempre tiene un as escondido bajo la manga, se queda sin palabras, atrapada sin remedio en la infinita oscuridad de sus pupilas.

¿Por qué un simple pestañeo de sus ojos es suficiente para dejar a un lado mi enfado y acelerar mi corazón de esta manera? Esa mirada… tan fascinante e hipnótica, tan profunda y enigmática, tan insoportablemente especial… Siempre me ha parecido un obstáculo insalvable entre nosotros, una barrera infranqueable tras la cual se esconden todo tipo de secretos a los que nunca tendré acceso.

Por más que he intentado romper esa defensa, por más que me he aventurado a entrar en esos dos abismos marrones, nunca he logrado descubrir qué se oculta detrás de su mirada. No he logrado descifrar el código que mantiene al verdadero Spike alejado del resto del mundo.

Miro y busco, vuelvo a mirar y a buscar, y cuanto más lo hago más perdida me encuentro. Perdida y asustada. Porque siento cosas que no querría sentir. Porque lucho contra un enemigo al que sé que no podré vencer. Porque sólo soy una muchacha insignificante en medio de este espacio infinito que nos envuelve.

- Nada que a ti te interese -logro contestar al fin.

Suelta una sonora carcajada y dibujando en sus labios una mueca maliciosa vuelve a contraatacar.

- Vaya, pensé que te había comido la lengua el gato. Como no articulabas palabra alguna… Oye, no te habrás tomado otra de las famosas setas de Edo¿no?

- Pues claro que no, idiota… Además, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Mi contestación no parece convencerle del todo pues, tras abandonar con sorprendente rapidez su cómoda posición, se sienta frente a mí y hace una pequeña negación con la cabeza. Creo que está intentando adivinar mis pensamientos y, para mi desdicha, me conoce bastante mejor de lo que yo quisiera.

- ¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves? -Trato de disimular el leve sonrojo que esas palabras generan en mis mejillas-. Te advierto que no estoy disponible.

- Ya te gustaría a tí, engreído -contesto con la mayor frialdad de que soy capaz.- ¿Te crees que eres el ombligo del mundo? -Me mira algo sorprendido.- Porque si es así estás más que equivocado.

Se encoge de hombros y, tras reclinarse de nuevo en el sofá, coloca ambos pies sobre la mesa.

- Con esa actitud no me extraña que estés sola. ¿Quién querría aguantarte todo el día? -Hace una pausa dramática.- Yo, desde luego, no.

Y de todos los insultos, de todas las palabras, de todas las contestaciones que podría haber escogido en este preciso momento, esa es la que más daño me hace. Bravo. Spike lo ha vuelto a conseguir. No pasa un solo día en que mi mente no repita las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, y lo único que ha hecho con todo esto es confirmar lo que ya suponía: que siempre pertenecerá a un fantasma del pasado, una sombra de cabello dorado y ojos cristalinos.

En lo más profundo de mi ser, albergaba la esperanza de que algún día se fijaría en mí, de que me vería como algo más que esa muchacha ciertamente descarada e irritante que le roba los cigarrillos y se pasea a sus anchas por la nave, pero los cuentos de hadas son sólo historias para críos¿verdad? Pues yo ya no soy ninguna niña. Al contrario, he vivido demasiados años. Tantos que mi alma empieza ser una carga excesivamente pesada.

Me levanto airada de las escaleras y emprendo una discreta huida hacia el exilio de mi diminuta habitación. Allí al menos podré soñar despierta, algo que él nunca me podrá arrebatar por mucho que se empeñe.

Antes de abandonar la sala, giro la cabeza y, con voz trémula, simplemente le digo:

- Eres un estúpido.

Ante tal afirmación, frunce el ceño extrañado, mas no responde nada, simplemente se queda en silencio, intentando descubrir el significado oculto detrás de mis actos. Me da igual. Que piense lo que le dé la gana.

Prosigo mi camino con cierta lentitud pero con firmeza, marcando cada uno de los pasos que me separan irremediablemente de él. Necesito poner tierra de por medio, alejarme de ese halo enigmático que siempre envuelve su figura. Tengo que escapar de lo que mi corazón se empeña en sentir.

Mi vista se está empezando a nublar, y siento que un nudo me oprime la garganta, aunque, después de lo que pasó con Whitney, me juré a mí misma que no volvería a llorar por un hombre. Y no quiero ser tan débil como para romper ese juramento. Ni siquiera por Spike.

Mientras me alejo, noto que sus penetrantes ojos todavía siguen fijos en mí, como acariciando una frase que quieren expresar sin palabras. ¿Quizás un "lo siento"? Quién sabe.

Un suspiro lánguido y rebosante de tristeza llena el vacío de la estancia, y ya no sé si ha salido de mis labios o de los suyos.

Tan sólo sé que esta noche dormiré entre lágrimas. Finalmente, no podré cumplir mi maldita promesa.

_**See you space cowgirl...**_

* * *

N/A: El título del fic se corresponde con el título de una canción de Jewel que, en mi opinión, podría reflejar hasta cierto punto los sentimientos de Faye hacia Spike. 


End file.
